Tokyo High Boarding School for the Gifted
by Hayate-Chan
Summary: The aliens, Kish, Pai, and Taruto, are sent to a boarding school on Earth by Deep Blue to learn more about their enemy. To bad for them 5 high school girls from their school make a stand! KxI RxR PxT ZxP R
1. Chapter 1: BOARDING SCHOOL!

Mew Jem: BWUHAHAHAHA! I AM AT IT AGAIN! ANOTHER FANFIC! I am actually starting this because I am very bored. I NEED JUST ONE FREAKN' REVIEW SO I CAN UPLOAD MY NEXT CHAPTER! But noooooooooo everyone is reviewing Alex-oneechan's story. Hmf. So now me and Alex-oneechan are gonna write a fanfic together! YAY!

Mew Alex: YAY! OUR FIRST FANFIC TOGETHER! -huggles Kish-

Mew Jem: Hey! I want some Kishie! -pushes Alex-oneechan off of Kish and hugs him-

Kish: -looks up to the sky- What did I do to deserve this?

Mew Alex: Nothing! See how lucky you are?

Kish: How is this lucky?

Mew Jem: Think of it this way! You have two girls fighting over you and your perverted ways!

Kish: -mumbles- two crazy girls

Mew Jem: -pulls Zakuro's Crosswhip from behind her back and smiles innocently-

Kish: -sweats- But now that I think about it Ichigo is pretty crazy too!

Ichigo: WHAT!

Mew Alex: Well I roleplay as you so you have to be crazy :3

Ichigo: Who let this maniac roleplay as me!

Zakuro: I second that! And when did she get my Crosswhip? 0.o That's lethal you know.

Mew Jem: NO IT AIN'T!

Mew Alex: At least I don't have you with Masaya... but I could change that -evil smile-

Ichigo: -smiles sweetly- I could have never picked a better person to roleplay as me

Mew Jem: Well we could talk all night but these people want our story! At least they better -twirls Crosswhip in hand innocently- Kish, Ichigo, Zakuro hit it!

Kish, Ichigo, and Zakuro: **Disclaimer: The Mew Bakas do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But if the coughmaniacscough did they would blow Masaya's head up and kill Fox for killing Tokyo Mew Mew. They would also have paired Ichigo with Kish, Retasu with Ryou, Purin with Taruto, Zakuro with Pai, and would have made someone for Minto. They would like to own Kish but they don't**.

Mew Alex: BUT WE DO OWN KISH! AND RYOU SHOULD BE WITH KEIICHIRO!

Mew Jem: That's it. No more yaoi for you.

Mew Alex: Awwwwwwwwwww! WHY? And all I watched was Loveless!

Mew Jem: ... I'll talk to you later... NOW LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED!

Chapter One: BOARDING SCHOOL!

"We're what!" Kish yelled furious. "Why do we need to go undercover as boarding school students?"

Pai jabbed him in the side and hissed in his ear, "Don't defy Deep Blue-sama you idiot."

"You will be able to defeat the enemy better if you know the enemy." Deep Blue said his voice fading. "You will be starting tomorrow." He disappeared along with the blue waves. The aliens hideout was back to normal.

"Dammit!" Taruto swore floating into the air his arms crossed. "I don't want to go to some dumb school."

Kish sighed and floated next to the boy and sighed. "Plus we have to obey their rules."

Pai just ignored them and started tinkering with some machine.

"I'm surprised you aren't happy you pervert." Taruto mumbled. "You are probably glad because the school isn't an all boys school. I bet you just can't wait to start flirting with all of those girls."

Kish stood there dumbstruck for a second then yelled. "YIPPY!" He started spinning in the air. "GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!" He continued singing while spinning in the air.

"Dumb ass." Taruto said. "Hey Pai whatchya doing?" He asked floating over to the other alien.

Pai looked up. "If it crossed your guys minds we can't be going as we look now. We're going to have to have disguises."

"So what's this thing?" Taruto asked floating upside down examining the machine.

"It's an illusion generator." Pai said fixing one more thing then pressed a big red button. The machine started up. It started shaking then out popped three small square metal boxes with big red buttons on the top. Pai tossed one to Taruto. "Press the button" He ordered.

Taruto shrugged and pressed the button. He got blinded by a bright light. When the light went away Pai was smiling proudly. Taruto walked over to a mirror and stood there in shock, his mouth wide open. His pigtail were gone. His hair color was the same but he had no pigtails. And his ears. They were small and puny and pathetic looking. His clothes were also messed up. He was wearing a shirt that actually covered his belly. And he was wearing long pants. Now that he looked closer his eyes were no longer yellow either! His eyes were now a light brown!

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled.

Kish looked over to Taruto and burst out laughing. "You look ridiculous!" He yelled roaring with laughter.

Pai rolled his eyes and threw Kish one. "You have one too."

Kish smiled. "Well at least I know I won't look as stupid as that!"

Kish landed on the ground and pressed the button. He got blinded by a light, just as Taruto had been. When the light faded away he saw Taruto rolling on the ground laughing. Kish ran to the mirror and stared at himself in horror.

His beautiful hair was all gone! He started touching the air where his hair should have been. And his eyes! His eyes were blue! Kish touched the side of his eyes. Then he saw his ears. His ears! His ears were so small! Kish stopped touching his eyes and started waving his hands through the air where his ears should have been. Then he saw his clothes. HIS CLOTHES! HIS TRADEMARK! He was wearing a forest green t-shirt and jeans! "PAI!" He yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

Kish twirled around to face Pai but then burst out laughing along with Taruto. When Kish was mourning over his hair Pai had changed himself. His hair wasn't that different, since he had less hair then Kish and Taruto in the first place, but it was so different! His clothes were as ridiculous as theirs. He was wearing cargo pants and a black t-shirt. But overall he probably looked the best without his ears.

"Hmf how come he looks the best?" Taruto said crossing his arms.

Pai shrugged. "We don't have to pack anything because these make different outfits everyday."

Kish stared at the button box. "We can turn back right?" He looked up and Pai was back to normal.

"Of course you idiot." Pai said rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah and when we are humans we can't teleport or fly. So don't try to because it won't work."

Kish shrugged off Pai's advice and happily turned himself back to normal. "I'll worry about it tomorrow."

Ichigo lay in her bed in disbelief. How could her perfect life be ruined like this? She had just scored a date with Masaya Aoyama, the most popular boy that was in her middle, before the first school year of high school started. Then it happened. A blinding light knocked her out and she woke up in the dorm room of two boys from the high school! They were also popular, not as popular as Aoyama-kun but popular, and Ichigo knew them briefly. They were Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Asaka. Then they threw her into a pool of confusion with no floatation what so ever to keep her from drowning. Ryou was a big jerk, yet Keiichiro was polite and explained everything the best he could. Apparently Ichigo was now a super human freak who was supposed to save the world. Plus she had the DNA of an Iriomote Cat in her! And that she could transform into a half-human half-animal called a Mew Mew! Ryou gave a small yellow pendant and told her that when the time came she would know what to do. What help that was. Fortunately Ichigo didn't have to work alone. There were supposedly 4 other girls that became a super freak like her. They each had the DNA of some other type of animal. Thankfully all of the girls were going to THBSG. So it hopefully wouldn' take Ichigo that long to find them all.

The dorm room door opened. Ichigo twirled around to see a tall slender figure filling the doorway. Ichigo's mouth dropped. She was sharing a dorm with Zakuro Fujiwara! Zakuro was the most popular girl in middle school. For everyone older and younger, girl or boy it didn't matter, she was their favorite.

Zakuro nodded to Ichigo and asked, "You my roomie?"

Ichigo couldn't trust her voice to come out so she nodded, her mouth still wide open.

Zakuro held out her hand, "Zakuro Fujiwara."

Ichigo shook Zakuro's hand and sputtered, "Well I know who you are! I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Momomiya."

"Pleasure." Zakuro said setting her bag on the bed Ichigo didn't have.

"So, um Zakuro-san-" Ichigo started to say when Zakuro cut her off.

"Just Zakuro please." She said smiling. Zakuro looked out the door, which she hadn't closed yet, closed it quickly and sat down on her bed. Her smile was no longer there. There wasn't even a trace of it. "Are you one of those people that make those stupid fan clubs?"

Ichigo smiled and laughed. "Nope. Why?"

"Because I don't feel like putting up an act with my roommate." Zakuro said shrugging.

Ichigo had heard about how Zakuro was putting on an act from jealous people. Guess they weren't lying. Ichigo thought to herself. Many described Zakuro as wolf. She was always alone and never seemed to want friends. She was also very quiet sometimes which made her seem mysterious.

"Aren't you that girl the Masaya fan clubs hate?" Zakuro asked out of the blue.

Ichigo looked up her eyes wide. "They hate me! Why?"

Zakuro shrugged. "They are selfish and want 'their' Masaya."

"People know about our date!"

"If you go out with the most popular guy in school what do you expect?"

Ichigo plopped back down onto her bed. Great, now the whole school knew.

Zakuro scowled. "I don't see why people have to have a status in school. It doesn't matter once you get into the real world."

"You didn't want to become popular?" Ichigo asked sitting up again.

"Nope. Never did. I prefer to keep to myself." Zakuro said shrugging. "I need to pick up my schedule, later." Zakuro got up and walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Ichigo fell back onto the bed and sighed. "What a day. What a day."

End of Chapter One

Mew Jem: Oh yeah! I forgot to say something waaaaaay up there. The Mew Mews are around the same age so they are in the same grade. Just though I would inform you peoples of that.

Purin: BUT PURIN STILL ACTS LIKE PURIN! Na No Daaa!

Mew Alex: Well we might as well be fox if we made you mature.

Mew Jem: Got that right!

Mew Alex: Sorry people that this chapter was a bit short. First chapter are always like that for some reason.

Mew Jem: Oh and Alex-oneechan is writing the next chapter! I don't even know whats gonna happen next!

Mew Alex: Fun Fun!

Mew Jem: OH AND WE DEMAND 5 REVIEWS! R-A-W-R!


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Mews and Love

Mew Jem: There has been a change in plans! I shall write the 2nd chapter... Alex-oneechan will write the third chapter hopefully. Alex-oneechan's computer is broken so she is stuck using her mommy's lappy. Only her nails get caught in the keyboard so she can't type the second chapter and I bet you people don't want to wait any longer!

Kish: How about we make this nonsense shorter today?

Mew Alex: Good idea!

Ichigo: Thats actually a pretty good idea! thinks to self Now Kish won't get hurt!

Mew Jem: Well here ya goes!

Chapter Two: Finding Mews and Love

Ichigo walked into the lunch room and looked around for Zakuro. Over the past few weeks Ichigo and Zakuro were becoming pretty good friends.Yet now Ichigo had the Zakuro and Masaya fan clubs hating her. But oh well. She still loved Aoyama-kun and Zakuro was still her only friend.

She saw Zakuro sitting outside under a tree eating her lunch. Ichigo started to walk towards the door leading outside when she saw the Zakuro fan club closing in or her.

"Don't think we will let you eat with Zakuro-oneesama again you vulgar girl." The leader, Minto Ichigo believed, stomped infront of Ichigo's path.

"We won't let you!" The rest of the group cried out.

Ichigo sighed and tried to walk around them. Minto smiled mischievously and stuck her foot out. Ichigo stumbled and her food tray fell out of her hands. Someone caught it and Ichigo as well.

"You alright?" A boy's voice asked her.

The Zakuro fan club gasped and backed away. "Daisuke," was all Ichigo heard from the girls.

She looked up and beautiful blue eyes met her surprised brown eyes.

"Hello cutie wanna have lunch together?" He asked smiling.

Ichigo's heart fluttered and her face instantly turned red. Wait she loved Aoyama-kun! Yet this strange boy thought she was cute.

"Well I kinda - sorta - um, well told my friend I was eating lunch with her today and usually I'm the only one eating with her and I don't want her to be alone or anything and-" Ichigo was cut off by the boy.

"Oh it's okay cutie. Besides I think its nice that you are loyal to your friend." He handed Ichigo her tray and started walking off into the crowds. "Names Daisuke see you around cutie." He said waving.

Ichigo sighed dreamily then snapped out of the trance. Zakuro was probably wondering where she was. Ichigo ran outside to eat her lunch.

Kish happily walked to Pai and Taruto in the lunch room and sat down. Going to school wasn't that bad. He had meet many cute girls. But the klutz he had just met was by far the cutest.

"I just don't see why you had to give me a girl's name!" Taruto said grumpily to Pai crossing his arms in a pout.

Kish laughed. They had to pick human names as well has human appearances. Pai had picked their names as well as how he picked the way they looked. Pai was Nobutoshi, Kish was Daisuke, and poor Taruto was Kiyomi. According to Pai he learned Kiyomi was a girls name after he had registered them for the school under those names. Taruto had just started telling people to call him Tart instead. At first he was going to make them call him Taruto but Pai had said that it was to risky. So he settled for Tart. Only there was one girl that wouldn't leave Taruto alone about his girl name.

Just as Kish was thinking of her she popped up behind Taruto and covered his eyes with her hands and yelled in her annoyingly high pitched voice, "Hi Tart-chan Na No Daaa!"

Taruto pushed her away and scowled yelling. "Don't call me that dammit!"

During the first week they were here the people around them all stared at them every time the annoying brat showed up. But now people were used to Taruto's constant cursing and her loud obnoxious voice.

"Potty mouth! Purin must punish Tar-Tar-chan for being a potty mouth! Na No Daaa!" She yelled whacking him on the head.

"Arg! Stop!" He yelled trying to get away.

Purin just continued whacking him on the head. Taruto made a mad dash outside and Purin followed him jumping over people and on lunch tables.

Kish laughed. "Just another day as a human." He said smiling at Pai who was rolling his eyes.

"He should have learned by now that if he didn't curse she wouldn't hit him. Idiot."

"Wait wait todays lunch isn't gone to schedule completely yet." Kish said smiling as a tall girl with big glasses and green hair and eyes ran up to them.

"I am so sorry about Purin-san, Daisuke-san and Nobutoshi-san!" She cried out bowing.

"Eh, no problem Retasu." Kish said laughing. "I need my daily entertainment. So you better catch her before she kills my little friend and then the lunch shows would be canceled.!"

Retasu bowed. "I'll go save Tart-san now." She bowed one last time before running after Purin and Taruto.

Pai rolled his eyes. "You think about nobody but yourself don't you."

Kish shrugged. "I sent her after the kids to save Taruto didn't I?"

Pai rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch.

Kish laughed and looked outside. There was the klutz beauty. He sighed. Maybe he could get her to eat with him tomorrow.

End of Chapter Two!

Mew Jem: YAY! Chapter two is finished!

Mew Alex: I will defiantly write the next chapter!

Mew Jem: Yup yup!

Purin: Purin liked this chapter Na No Daa!

Taruto: Well I hate this story --

Mew Jem: Oh shut up Kiyomi

Taruto: DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMMIT!

Ichigo: How come you don't call her a hag?

Taruto: Because she is crazy and would kill me

Mew Alex: Oh to true. To true.

Mew Jem: Wells we demand 10 reviews until Alex-oneechan writes the next chapter! Oh and for those of you that don't get the humor of Tart-chan is that -chan is a Japanese suffix for a friend that is a GIRL. Kun is for a boy. So hopefully that makes ya laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Work, Fun, and Mew Mint?

Mew Jem: RAWR! I... I mean we have decided we will just make the next chapter whenever we can. For example. Alex-oneechan is a big fat lazy bum who doesn't write that much and I am a author in need of writing. - So I betchya this story will be taken over by moi.

Kish: Moi!

Mew Jem: Yes! Moi. HAHAHA! I love it! BWUHAHAHHAHAHA!

Kish: Lay off the sugar gurl

Mew Jem: FWI I have SUGARLESS gum in my mouth! 10 pieces to be exact! SO NYA!

Kish: ... I don't know her

Alex: HEY! I'm not lazy, My computer's writing programs sucking does not define lazy, and besides that I am busy

Chapter 3: Work, Fun, and Mew Mint?

Ichigo walked down the hallways cursing to herself about Ryou. The jerk! He was making her miss lunch the one day a cute boy asked her to eat with him! WHY WAS THE WORLD SO CRUEL! He had told her that there were strange reading coming from the park near the school. Ichigo was to check it out.

Ryou probably only wants to see how much damage my powers can do. Ichigo thought to herself sighing over-dramatically. Suddenly her pendant started beeping and flashing like crazy.

"Whaaaaat!" Ichigo whined into the speaker.

Ryou's voice came on saying, "I'm sending R2000 to assist you. And hurry up I don't have all day."

Ichigo's face boiled red with fury. "Why am I even helping a jerk like you! Arg! That's it I quit!" She threw the pendent down and stomped off.

Ryou's voice was still yelling at her as she ran outside. She sat down in the shade of a tree near the school building when her cell started ringing. At first she was about to yell at it when she realized it was her cell, not the stupid pendant.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Momomiya-san?" A familiar voice asked on the other line.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo shrieked as her tail and ears popped out. She quickly covered them and they went back down. "Um... Hi! Yes this is Ichigo."

A soft laugh came the the phone. "I know it is you Momomiya-san. I was wondering if you would like to each lunch in the school park, you know since it is a Sunday and we have no classes today."

Ichigo squealed with delight and answered happily. "Of course I'll met you there!"

"Cool see you." Masaya said hanging up.

Ichigo instantly hopped up and ran to the park jumping in the air every few seconds.

When Ichigo reached the park she looked around. Aoyama-kun was already there waiting for her. Ichigo squealed and started running towards him when a annoying voice yelled, "Kirema Anima Alert! Kirema Anima Alert!"

Ichigo looked up to see the little fluff ball of a robot fling all over the place. She grabbed it and shook it. "Shut up you stupid robot! Arg! I just want one normal lunch date without any signs of that annoying jerk!"

R2000 flew out of Ichigo's hands as a very girly scream came from where Masaya was. Both of them, robot and girl, stood frozen in shock that the guy Ichigo liked screamed like a girl. But then there was another scream and Ichigo snapped out of her daze. Who cared if Aoyama-kun screamed like a girl? He was so nice!

The yellow pendent she had thrown on the floor appeared in her hands. She stared at it and sighed. It was the only way to save Aoyama-kun.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

A bright light blinded Ichigo for a moment and before it even started it was gone. And she was in the frilliest, pinkest, cutest outfit she had ever seen! She felt her ears and tail and sighed. They were so annoying. Another scream came from where Masaya was and Ichigo ran around the trees and looked up at a huge rat with three large red eyes. Masaya lay on the ground unconscious and pretty beat up.

((Jem: OH YEAH! MASAYA IS BEAT UP! W00T! W00T!))

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo yelled then glared up at the rat. "How dare you hurt Aoyama-kun!" Words were forming in her mouth. "Sutoro Bell Bell!" A large, pink, heart-shaped bell appeared in her hands.

"For hurting Aoyama-kun and for the Earth's future, I will be of service nya!" She yelled at the rat.

"Ribbooooon Strawberry Check!"

A bright pink light enveloped the rat and it began to shrink, and shrink, and shrink, until it was just a normal rat.

Ichigo ran to Masaya and transformed back into herself. She shook him and tears started forming in her eyes. "Aoyama-kun? Aoyama-kun!" She said a tear dripping down her face.

He made a grunting noise and opened his eyes. "Oh Momomiya-san your here let's have lunch." He said smiling.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked helping him up.

"Yes Yes. I'm just a tad dehydrated. I must have fainted from the heat."

Ichigo smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay lets eat!"

--------

"You don't belong with us anymore." The girls yelled shoving their leader on the ground. "We want to take action and do more then trip the stupid Ichigo-Witch! You're to kind to be the leader of the Zakuro Fan Club! Get lost!" The girls turned their backs to the quiet crying girl on the ground.

Minto sat on the ground her head in her hands crying. Her usual neat buns were lopsided and almost undone.

"It's true. I wish it wasn't true." She sobbed to herself. Why was it they thought it was horrible she didn't want to be horrible? True Minto was a complete snob but she didn't want to really hurt somebody! The school gates behind her groaned and shook from the wind outside. She really should go in and go to sleep. School started up again tomorrow. A small bark from the other side of the fence made Minto look up.

A small brown dog look right back at the sad girl. Minto put her hand through the bar of the gate and pet the little thing. She didn't notice the small, glowing, floating jelly fish looking, thing fly right into the dog. It suddenly growled and bit the girl's hand. Minto pulled her hand away and scooted back.

The dog started to grow, and grow. Minto screamed and the huge thing jumped over the fence.

Elsewhere

Ichigo sighed. "Masha there is no Kirema Anima! We've been searching all night!"

"There is one! There is one!" The little robot said bouncing up and down.

Since the lunch earlier that day, Ichigo had decided she would stay a Mew Mew and protect the Earth from the threat coming. Ryou had given her R2000 to assist her and Ichigo had renamed it after Masaya.

"Whatever you say Masha." Ichigo said yawning. But then there was a scream by the school gate.

Masha went psycho yelling, "Kirema! KIREMA! KIREMA! KIIIIRRRREEEMMMMAAA!"

Ichigo covered her ears and yelled back at the robot. "Okay! Okay! I get it!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

Ichigo ran towards the scream and saw the the stuck up snob who had tripped her the other day. Why did Minto look so beat up anyways? But what really got Ichigo's attention was the huge dog standing over the snob.

"RIBBOOOOOON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The dog took the hit but just jumped away from Minto and didn't turn back to normal like the rat had. "Shoot I guess I need to hit it more then once."

Minto looked up at Ichigo and said, "Who... Who are you?"

Ichigo smiled. "Mew Mew Strawberry at your service."

The snob stared at Ichigo not convinced.

Ichigo backed away a bit scared from the girl's glaring eyes.

"You sure do look like someone I know."

Ichigo twitched and was about to say something back when she noticed that Minto's shirt was ripped in the back. And on her back was a similar symbol that Ichigo had...

Masha had already noticed and flew down to Minto. "Here you go!" He sang as a pendent popped out of his mouth.

"What am I supposed to do with this piece of crap?" Minto asked staring at it. "And I know it's you Ichigo,"

Ichigo sighed then shrugged. "Doesn't matter now! Your like me! And don't worry. The words will come to you."

Minto looked at her then stood as if in a trance. She brought the pendent to her lips and said, "Mew Mew Mint METAMORPHOSIS! "

A bright blue light surrounded her and she came out of it with blue wings and a tail. "What the heck!" She said looking at herself.

"No time to admire yourself!" Ichigo said quickly. "He's coming back!"

Minto looked at her hands and said, "Minton Arrow." A bow and arrow appeared in her hands and she strung it.

As the dog came running to them Ichigo yelled, "Ribboooon Strawberry Check!" Her attack hit the dog which stunned it.

Then Minto yelled, "Ribbooooooon Mint Echo!" A blue light hit the dog and it shrank like the rat had done earlier.

They turned back to normal and Minto automatically said, "What the hell happened!"

Ichigo sighed and shook her head. "I'm not the one to tell you. Come on I'll take you to Ryou. He's better at explaining then I am."

Minto glared at Ichigo then finally said, "Fine." The two girls walked off not noticing the figure in the tree.

The figure sighed. "I'm defiantly not telling Pai that little Ichigo is our enemy. It'll just be my little secret." He said flying into the night sky.

End of Chapter Three

Jem: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three! Coming up next chapter, "Three Mews Down One To Go!"

Purin: YAY! I GET TO TRANSFORM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! YAY!

Retasu: Purin-san please calm down!

Jem: -hits Retasu on the head- What'd you ask Purin to do? -smiles innocently-

Retasu: N-nothing Jem-san!

Jem: Thought so... 20 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAP! RAWR!


	4. Chapter 4: Three Down One to Go

Mew Jem: Yay! YAy! I'm good!i just got the 20 reviews almost and I'm already working on the chapter! I actually started it during school cause I got bored... But here it is!

Chapter 4: Three Down One to Go

Ichigo sat in the back of the classroom half asleep. Math was soooo beyond boring, but then again Aoyama-kun was in her class. Yet then again the stuck up snob Minto was too. The brat was the newest member of Tokyo Mew Mew and Ichigo hated it. All night Minto was trying to make Ryou allow her to be the leader. And all night Ryou was trying to convince her just to be second in command. Ichigo closed her eyes and put her head on her desk.

"Momomiya-san. Momomiya-san!" A stern voice yelled at the girl a couple minutes later. But it was to late the cat girl was already dead asleep.

Ichigo mumbled something then felt something poke her back. "Yo koneko better wake up or your gonna get in trouble."

"Nya?" Ichigo said slowly opening her eyes. There right in front of her was her teacher.

"Did you have a nice nap Momomiya-san?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Ehhe..." Ichigo said smiling innocently.

"How about you go visit the principal today! Everyday so far you have been dozing off in my class! I will have no more of it! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

Ichigo hung her head and gathered her things. "Yes Komatsu-sensei. Sorry Komatsu-sensei." Ichigo was about to stand up when the person that poked her spoke up.

"Komatsu-sensei it really isn't her fault your classes are so boring. I even find myself dozing off from time to time."

Ichigo turned around in shock. Daisuke sat right behind her! How had she not realized it! She still had to apologize about missing lunch with him too...

Their sensei turned bright red and yelled, "BOTH OF YOU! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! NOW! STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

Ichigo scrambled up and quickly ran out of the classroom. She heard Minto snickering, she would have to yell at the snob about that later.

When both Daisuke and Ichigo were out of the classroom he burst out laughing. "Oh that was priceless!"

((Desk: $50

Sleepy Student: No Sleep

Grumpy Teacher: $3.50 per hour

Falling asleep in class then making your teacher explode by one simple comment: Priceless

But for everything else there is Mastercard))

Ichigo glared at him. "You just got me into even more trouble!"

Daisuke shrugged, "Well at least you have company now koneko! And why did you ditch me yesterday?" He asked walking backwards in front of her. "Did you have something important? More important then me?" He asked sticking his face in her.

Ichigo pushed him away and scowled. "I barely know you Sakaguchi-kun."

"But I want to get to know you Ichigo-chan." He said smiling. "And please call me Daisuke."

Ichigo rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs out side of the principal's office. Her heart was fluttering yet she tried to hide it by acting mean to him.

He smiled and waved. "Wish me luck koneko!" The second he walked in the principal yelled, "YOU AGAIN!"

Ichigo giggled and sighed. "He's such a trouble maker. And so dreamy." Ichigo sighed and melted into her seat. Then she perked put and put her hands into a fist. "No the only one for me is Aoyama-kun!" She was about to tell herself all of the good details about him when there was a crash from down the hall.

"FREE THE FROGGIES! FREE THE FROGGIES! NA NO DAAA!" A high pitched voice screamed.

"N-no please Purin-san! Please don't let the frogs loose!" A timid voice tried to yell back at the high pitched 'Purin.'

"Midorikawa-san please escort Fong-san to the principal and stay with her to make sure she doesn't burn down the whole building." The teacher of the class said sighing.

"Yes sensei." The Midorikawa-san said opening the class room door.

"Retasu! The froggies have rights too! Na No Da! FREE THE FROGGIES!" A short girl with blond hair yelled to the classroom. "FREE THE FROGGIES!"

The taller girl with glasses put her hand over the small girl's mouth and quietly said, "Please Purin-san! Shhhh!"

Purin sighed and walked over to the principal's office with Retasu. They sat down next to Ichigo. Purin looked over to the cat and smiled.

"Hi! Purin's glad to meetchya! This is Retasu! Na No Daaa! Why are you here?"

Ichigo smiled sadly. "I fell asleep in class. I'm Ichigo nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

Purin shook it happily and continued shaking until Ichigo felt like her arm was going to fall off.

Retasu pulled Purin's arm away from Ichigo and sighed. "I bet you know why we are here."

Ichigo laughed. then looked down at Purin. "Why did you want to free the frogs anyways?"

Purin stared at her as if the answer was obvious. "We were going to dissect them! Na No Daa!"

Ichigo giggled. "You don't dissect the live ones silly! They order already dead ones."

"Oh..." Purin said looking at the wall. "Oops."

Ichigo laughed again when a Masha started shrieking from her backpack, "Kirema Anima Alert! Kirema Anima Alert!"

Purin and Retasu stared at Ichigo's backpack confused. "What's that Na No Daa?" Purin asked reaching for Ichigo's backpack.

"Uh... uh... Nothing! Um I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" She said grabbing up her backpack and ran down the hall.

Retasu watched her run and commented quietly. "Isn't the bathroom the other way?"

Purin smiled and looked over at Retasu suddenly in a detective outfit. "This calls for some super snooping. Na No Daaa"

Retasu shook her head. "Purin-san! We are in enough trouble as it is!"

But Retasu was to late. Purin was already gone down the hall after Ichigo. "Ah ah! Purin-san please wait up!"

The door to the principal's office opened and Daisuke walked out. "Koneko it's your- Oh that's odd.. She's not here." He looked around and noticed a braid of Retasu's disappearing behind a wall. "Oh Taruto started with out me? That's not very nice." He closed the principal's door and pulled out a little silver box. He pressed the button and was transformed back into his usual appearance. "Better hurry!" He said in a sing-song voice teleporting.

----

Mew Strawberry stared at the huge Kirema Bird. "Arg! Where's Mew Mint when ya need her?" Ichigo had hit the stupid thing so many times. She looked around and realized Masha was missing. "Oh well. He probably ran away 'cause he got scared." She said sighing. The bird started flapping it's wings knocking Ichigo on her butt. The wind was strong and it took a lot of strength to get back up. Yet it was just wasted energy because she was pushed right back down again. "ARG! STUPID BIRD!" Ichigo yelled into the wind. But then there was a yell from behind her.

"Ribboooon Lettuce Rush!"

A large burst of water caused the bird to fall back yet it quickly jumped back to it's feet. It was about to start flapping again when a different yell came.

"Ribboooooon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

A yellow light shot past Ichigo and turned into a big blob of pudding around the bird. Two familiar girls landed next to Ichigo. "Come on Mew Strawberry! Hit it with the last shot Na No Daaa!" A high pitched voice yelled in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo was about to ask a million question when Masha appeared. Ryou's voice came on and yelled at her. "Question's later! Just finish it!"

"Fine you jerk!" Ichigo yelled back standing up. She help her heart shaped bell in front of her and yelled, "Ribbooooooon Strawberry Check!"

The bird turned back into a small cute bird.

"Awesome! Mew Pudding loves being a Mew Mew! Na No Daaa! Look!" The girl that resembled Purin yelled turning around. She pointed at her tail and laughed happily. "Mew Pudding has a tail just like Mew Ich- I mean Mew Strawberry does! Na No Daa!"

Ichigo stared at the girls. "You mean these two are Re-"

Both Retasu and Purin covered Ichigo's mouth. "No Mew Strawberry-san! Ryou-san told us that we must never say our real names while transformed! While transformed I am Mew Lettuce."

"And Mew Pudding Na No Daaa!" Purin added taking her hand off Ichigo's mouth.

"But how?" The cat girl asked confused.

Ryou's voice came on again, "Weird isn't it? Turns out the two you just met are Mew Mews. Mew Lettuce is a Finless Porpoise and Mew Pudding is a Golden Lion Tamarin."

Ichigo stared at them. "Mew Mint is going to be surprised."

Purin started jumping up and down. "You mean there is another Mew Mew Na No Da!"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah... I'll introduce you guys to her during lunch. You can eat lunch with Zakuro-san and us if you like. But we should better get back to cla- OH MY GOD!" Ichigo yelled remembering. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"Oh no!" Retasu said pulling Purin already running back.

"Aww who cares Na No Daaa?" Purin asked being dragged by Retasu.

"WE DO!" Both Ichigo and Retasu yelled.

Purin sighed and said. "Fine Purin will go to the principal's office."

As the girls ran back into the school building a person above had seen the whole fight scene. The violet haired beauty watched them with an emotional face. "Amazing." She mumbled to herself looking back at her book.

End of Chapter Four

Jem: Yay! -huggles Kish- Isn't it wonderful Kishie!

Kish: It will be once you put me with Ichigo...

Jem: Donchya worries! Your date is coming up next chapter! Masaya care to tell them the title?

Masaya: -sighs- fine but just because I don't want you to kill me... The next chapter is... Chapter 5: Masaya the Heart Breaker

Alex: HAHA! -huggles Kish- YAY! Now you get da girl and Masaya looses out!

Jem: w00t w00t! OH AND 25 REVIEWS PEEPS! 25! TWENTY FIVE! RAWR!


	5. Chapter 5: Masaya the Heart Breaker

Jem: LA LA LA LA! I'm starting this before I gotsa 25 reviews! Shows how bored I am! I should be working on Tsunade's Mean Idea but... I'M ON A ROLL! W00T W00T! lol -huggles Naruto- but don't worry Naruto I'll work on you some more

Naruto: YAY!

Kish: How can he enjoy her? -gawk-

Alex: Because they're both baka -huggles Kish-

Kish: Yes but I still don't see how he can enjoy that maniac

Hinata: It's because he's nice to her so she's all over him

Taruto: Yeah Kish. Any normal would see that in an instant. If you suck up to the psycho she will be nice to you -hands Jem some chocolate-

Jem: -gasps- CHOCOLATE! TARTY-CHAN YOU ROCK! -huggles Taruto and starts eating the chocolate-

Kish: 0.o ... I need to try that next chapter...

Alex: lol, you guys just don't hurt yourselves -still huggling Kish-

Jem: -mouth full of chocolate- wets get tis started!

Chapter Five: Masaya The Heart Breaker

Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro were all sitting under the tree that used to be just Ichigo and Zakuro's lunch spot. They were all talking happily as if they had been friends for a long time. Zakuro leaned back on the tree and watched the other four chatter constantly. Minto kept looking back to see what Zakuro was doing, met Zakuro's eyes, then quickly looked back. It was getting quiet annoying but Zakuro didn't say anything. What had happened last week was still imprinted in Zakuro's mind.

So far Zakuro had it pretty figured out. When Ichigo went to sleep that night the violet beauty found the little pink fur ball of a keychain and did something to it which caused it to grow into the flying contraption that was with the "Mew Strawberry." It was odd how Zakuro had been able to hear most of what they were saying. It was as if her hearing had been advanced somehow.

When she had made the thing grow a small yellow pendent fell out of it's mouth. (Zakuro had it in her backpack right there as she was thinking to herself.) Then Zakuro had hooked it up to her computer and tons of data came up. It was called the Mew Mew Project and the girls were supposed to save the world from some unknown source of these Kirema Anima things. The Kirema Anima turned normal animals into vicious mutants. The leader of the Mew Mew Project had sent out 5 DNA interjections to five different girls that had the right structure to hold the DNA of an endangered animal. When injected with the DNA they can tun into super hero animal girls to save the day. It was almost a fantasy the way it was explained. Yet Zakuro had seen it with her own eyes. It was true.

Zakuro was still deep in thought when a boy walked up to Ichigo and tapped her on the shoulder. "NYA?" She screeched in shock. She turned around then sighed. "Oh it's only you Daisuke-kun."

"Hi hi Daisuke Na No Daa!" Purin yelled waving.

"Hi Purin." Daisuke said forcing a smile. God she's annoying, he thought to himself.

Purin looked around and asked. "Is Tart-chan hiding from Purin again Na No Daaa?"

Daisuke smiled for real this time. "Oh yeah. He's hiding behind Nobutoshi today."

Purin jumped up and ran into the cafeteria yelling, "Must say hi to Tart-chan!"

Daisuke sat down in her stop and smiled at Ichigo. "You know you keep putting off our lunch."

Ichigo smiled. "Ehhe... Yeah I'm sorry Daisuke-kun. Um.. How about tomorrow?"

Daisuke smiled and stood up. "Yes! A Sunday picnic is perfect! Oh and I bet Purin and Tart would love to come along as well!"

Before Ichigo could object he walked off back into the cafeteria.

"Wah." Ichigo said gloomily.

Crash. Ding. "WAIT UP TAR-TAR!"

Retasu stood up quickly. "Excuse me." She said with a bow. "I need to stop Purin-san from killing Tart-san." She ran off into the cafeteria as well.

Minto looked over trying to see what was happening inside. Zakuro was sitting there not caring, so Minto was trying her best to act like her idol. Yet she was so curious about what was going on. Minto stood up and smiled at Zakuro. "I'm going to get a drink. Would you like one Zakuro-oneesama?"

Zakuro shook her head. "That's okay Minto I'm fine."

Minto nodded and walked into the cafeteria rather quickly.

Ichigo looked over at Zakuro and decided to just finish her lunch. Ichigo felt sorry for Zakuro. She was the only one in the group that had formed that wasn't a Mew Mew. Maybe Ryou would let them tell her.. Or maybe Zakuro was the last member! No that would be to good to be true. Ichigo sighed to herself then looked up. Right in front of her was Aoyama-kun. "A-a-aoyama-kun! Hello!"

Masaya smiled and asked Ichigo, "Could I talk to you for a bit in private?"

Ichigo quickly jumped up and smiled. "Yes of course!" She turned to Zakuro. "I'll be back in a bit Zakuro-san!" She said with a wave.

Masaya led her to a table and sat down. "Well you see Momomiya-san.." He said blushing a bit.

Ichigo's heart fluttered. Was he going to ask her out! Daisuke's face suddenly popped into her mind, but Ichigo quickly pushed the image away. "Yes?" She asked a bit to eagerly.

Masaya looked up at her and blushed a bit more. "I was wondering if you would..." He paused for a moment.

Ichigo leaned forward wanting to hear what she wanted to hear.

"I was wondering if you would ask Aizawa-san if she wanted to go out with me!" He said quickly.

Ichigo stared a him in shock. He didn't want to go out with her. He wanted to go out with ... with MINTO! Tears filled Ichigo's eyes and she ran from stupid Masaya and ran past the cafeteria to the school park. At least she could be alone there.

-------

Kish sat watching the show in the cafeteria laughing his head off. But then a pink head ran past the cafeteria doors. Kish stood up and looked around. Nobody else seemed to notice. He slipped outside and followed his koneko. He found her crying in a ball under a tree in the school park. She was muttering something about an Aoyama-kun. Another guy.. Another guy that had made his koneko cry! Kish sat down next to the crying Ichigo and hugged her. "It's okay koneko." He whispered in her ear.

Ichigo looked up at him. "How did you know I was here?" She asked then dug her head into his should bursting into tears again.

Kish hugged her tight and smelled her hair. Mmmm strawberries. He thought to himself. Then he remembered that in his human form he couldn't act perverted. That would only make Ichigo hate him. "I saw you run past the cafeteria crying." He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "What happened?"

Ichigo looked away and more tears came into her eyes. She pulled loose from him and stuck her head between her knees. "H-he was just using me." She sniffled.

Kish looked at her with a confused look. "Who was? I'll go beat up that bastard ((Jem: Sorry for the foul language - Purin: -whacks Kish on the head- POTTY MOUTH!)) up right now!" He yelled jumping up.

Ichigo quickly pulled the lovesick fool down and clung to him. "Please. Don't. It's not his fault he likes her more then me."

Kish looked at Ichigo and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't say that. I personally would never think of another girl other then you."

The sad girl snorted. "You barely even know me."

Smiling Kish hugged her. "But I would love to know you even more."

Ichigo looked up at him and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ichigo... Would you be my girlfriend?" Kish asked looking her straight in the eye.

The girl looked at him then smiled. "Okay. I'll try it out." She laughed and gave Kish a hug. "Thanks Daisuke." She whispered in his ear.

Kish sighed. If only she could call him by his real name. Know the real him. But the time would come sooner or later. For now he should just enjoy the moments of bliss.

End of Chapter Five

Jem: RAWR! I'M GOING SOOO FAST! And guess what! I'm going to reply to all of the reviews I got in this chapter! W00T! W00T! Oh and concerning the love affairs of other characters... In due time peeps. We still have to make Zakuro a Mew Mew! But don't worry! Hints of Retasu and Ryou is coming up! And now for the replying of the reviews! This is odd though... replying to ones that were reviewed in the first chapter... OH WELL! It would be unfair to not reply to those!

**Mew Meiko**

**Great job! GO KISH! KILL MASAYA! WOOT!...Anyway, great job on this chapter! The update came a lot quicker :)**

Yeah! DIE MASAYA! KILL DIE ROT! -coughs- Ahem... Yup Yup I am on a roll. who knows if the updates keep coming I could start Baka Style really soon -sighs dreamily- I can't wait till I can start Baka Style...

**ILoveKisshu**

**Yay! go fangirls! I wanna hug kish too!**

**Your stories so cool! Update soon. wOOt wOOt!**

Fangirls will eat your brains and kick out the mutant fuzzy bunnies... And yes Mew Bakas Productions are teh best

**Cherryll**

**I like to know when will it be Ryou and Retasu in what chapter.I hope you hurry write the chapters They not are together so you can come to that chapter they are in together. update update soon love the couple Ryou Retasu**

Don't worry! Retasu and Ryou shall be getting together sooner or later! I support them all the way! One reason is because I hate Ryou with Ichigo and hate Pai with Retasu -gags- I'm just trying to build up Ichigo and Kish for now -

**blackdevil**

**awesome, its like the anime on vt but better! keep up the great work!**

Awww that's so sweet! Like the anime on tv only better -cries- I'm so touched

**Jenny-chan**

**like it a lot!**

**can't wait to read chappie 5!**

Glad you liked everything and I hope you enjoyed chappie 5!

**Mew Lettuce**

**Great story update soon!**

I'm already working on chapter 6 -smiles evily-

**mizzlilme**

**YAY another chappy ! lol, i'm guessing it's kish, that saw them? Oh well, good luck on the next chappy ;D !**

ooooh! you goooood! Yup yup that's right!

**Mew Meiko**

**Great job. So far this story is going really well...keep it up!**

I shall keep it up! w00t! w00t!

**Tokyo Mew Mew Foreva**

**awsome story people review I want to see what happens next!**

Yes people follow the advice of a fan! REVIEW! RAWR!

**Oystiee**

**Explain to me why Pai is so good looking? xD**

**At first the story started out a bit confusing but you are at a good story pase. Not a thing many people can admit about their fanfiction. Good job now have a pie.**

-huggles Oystiee- PIE! -gobbles the pie down- and the reason Pai looks good as a hman is because he looks horrible as an alien XD for some reason he came out that way XP

**mizzlilme**

**lol GREAT story, definetly going in my favs ;D Good luck on the next chappy i'll definetly be waiting !**

Yes the whole world waits for me! Or so I wish...

**Paisluvr**

**good.**

Yes it is

**minto919**

**Na No Da!**

**Great story! Please Write More. Or Else!**

**Ware mune kiru otaku!**

**(Translation; I Will Kill You!)**

**Nyan!**

Ahha! I find this review so humorous! You have like three Mew Mews put together! Your name is Minto919(Minto), then you have Na No Daa(Purin), then you have Nya(Ichigo) -dies laughing- for some reason it's so funny!

**Butter fingers**

**Kish, Pai and Tart look even cuiter then before. :3**

NO THEY DON'T! Well Pai... Yeah defiantly Pai... but Kishie and Tart-chan need their wonderful long hair and pointy ears!

**blackdevil**

**nice fic the high skewl theme is my fave :P**

Yes I am genious am I not? Yes I'm a real genious XD I spelled genius wrong

**Mew Meiko**

**Hey...great story! It's funny...nice name for Taruto. I like the dialogue at the beginning and end too keep going!**

**Meiko**

I know! Taruto's name is teh best! It's a very funny story of how I got it too -laughs- but I bet no one wants to hear it -laughs again-

**CHERRIEblossomSAKURA**

**YAY! can't wait till the next chap!**

I know! Neither can I! Well I'm the one writing it... but it's very suspenseful being the author -nods-

**ichigo-chan**

**please update soon! i want to see what will happen next! D**

Doesn't everybody want to find out what happens next! And I bet you all loved this chapter! DIE MASAYA DIE!

**Soraismysweetheart**

**yay!**

yes! yay is right! yay! yay! yay! -

**kissypixie**

**great story! update soon!**

Yay! Another lover of the Mew Bakas!

**MewMidnight**

**omg that was funny with the aliens! their ears are gone. . I love their ears, oh well tis was awesome! please update!**

I know I cried hard when I had to get rid of their ears -cries- oh oh! but Pai actually looks good (for once) in my imagination as a human -gawk-

**Clover of Damnation**

**I like your fanfic so far. You two (I want to say)should add more. I love the part about the aliens turning into humans**

Oh but it's mostly me now! Then again once we finish this and start Baka Style we are going to be competing to write it. XD Yes Baka Style is going to be fun -sighs- OH BUT NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THE SEQUAL! IT'S TOP SECRET! A BIG SHH SHH!

**MewKosho**

**great story!**

**can't wait for the next chap!**

Yeah I love my story too. So does Alex-neechan... I've been writing most of it XD Although i do go to her for IchigoxKishie ideas... But yeah glad you like!

**Blue -Niagra**

**Does Kishu have any hair in this?**

OF COURSE KISHIE HAS HAIR! -huggles Kish and rubs his head- I MIGHT AS WELL BE FOX IF KISH HAD NO HAIR!

**CHERRIEblossomSAKURA**

**PLZS uptdate! **

**can't wait! **

**D**

Bwuhahaha! You were my very first review! And it's funny! -dies laughing- And who can wait for my beautiful writing? -

Kish: God she's so full of herself...

Taruto: Not a good idea to say anything offensive when shes around...

Jem: Yeah Kishie! -pops out of nowhere- Not a good idea! that is unless you hae sugar -smile innocently holding Osaka's Knife behind her back-

Kish: -shakes in fear- uh uh uh uh...

Ichigo: -taps his back and hands him a can of root beer-

Kish: -holds it out to Jem shaking-

Jem: Yippy! wootbeer! wootbeer! Now Kish sing the Amburgers and Wootbeer song!

Kish: -sighs- This is a story about Amburgers and Wootbeer -high pitched voice-

Purin: Purin'll close off today cause Jem is busy laughing her head off! Na No Daa!

Kish: Nooo it's not pepsi eit'er

Jem: -cracks up laughing-

Purin: So Purin says 30 reviews Na No Daaa! And Jem shall be back to normal next chapter!

Ichigo: She has a normal side?

Purin: ...


	6. Chapter 6: The Mews Meet the Aliens

Jem: God. I am like really a speed demon right now. I've practically have been writing a chapter per day! Well it's understandable. School is a joke. -flushes homework down the toilet-

Kish: -huggles Jem- I looooove you Jem! You put me with my koneko! And I would love you even more if you allowed me to beat up Masaya -puppy dog eyes-

Jem: -smiles- I'l think about it... And i bet everyone else wants you to beat up Masaya -

Alex: Ya, Masaya bashing is awesome, especially when Kish is the one doing the beating -huggles Kish-

Jem: Yes! Yes! Now let's get this typed and posted! OH yeah! And Alex-neechan brought this to my attention. I don't know if it's been confusing anybody else and it was only baka Alex but I'll explain anyways. She got confused about how I switched from Kish to Daisuke or Daisuke to Kish a couple times. Well whenever it's Mew Mew point of view it's Daisuke because they don't know he is Kish yet. When it is alien view it is Kish. Same goes for Taruto and Pai. - Hope that clears it up. Oh and if it is Mew Mew POV and it's saying the real names of the aliens it means they are in alien form.

Chapter Six: The Mews Meet The Aliens

Kish sighed as he played around with the little jellyfish like blob. School was such a drag. He had so much of this stupid homework it wasn't funny. Students were allowed to go out that day only the teachers made him stay in his dorm and finish the stupid homework. Well Kish didn't care about grades and report cards and all of that crap. He just wanted to go out with his new girlfriend.

Sighing Kish looked out the window. He felt like causing havoc with the Kirema Anima... Then a light bulb went on in his head. The teachers said Daisuke had to stay in his dorm! Not Kish! He pulled out the Hologramic (As Taruto had named it) and pressed the big button. A bright light surrounded him and he quickly ran to a mirror.

"My beautiful self!" He cried in joy. Happily he teleported out of the room off to find a place to set a Kirema Anima out.

-----

"Pleased to meet you in person Ryou-san." Retasu said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too, Purin, Retasu. Ryou said with a smile. ((Omg! First time Ryou has ever been in the story in person! 0.o)) "Oh and Ichigo where is Minto?"

Ichigo sighed and rolled her eyes. "We couldn't pull her away from Zakuro-san."

"All for the better. You probably would have been squabbling with her the whole time anyways." He said with a shrug.

Flushing red with fury Ichigo charged him, but Retasu held her back.

"Ichigo-san he didn't ma it as an insult." Ryou smiled slyly. "Well actually I did."

Ichigo ran for him her arms outstretched to strangle him. "Let me at him!" She yelled at Retasu trying to get loose of the shy girls firm grip.

Retasu was about to reply when Purin yelled, "Tart-chan!"

A small little midget froze right in front of the group. A taller boy stood next to him with a small smirk on his face. Purin ran up to the midget and gave him a big hug.

"Get off of me you brat." The midget yelled trying yo pry Purin off of him.

"But Purin wants to play today Na No Daaa!" The hyper monkey yelled.

Ichigo stared at him then realized, "Ooh! Your the famous girly midget!"

"I'm not neither a midget or a girl you old hag." Tart yelled right at Ichigo.

"Why you little midget!" With that Ichigo stomped off down the sidewalk fuming.

"Geez Nobutoshi whatchya think? Somebody's touchy." Tart said looking up at the taller boy.

Nobutoshi rolled his eyes and continued walking. Tart tried to follow him but Purin held tight.

"Tart-chan is staying right here Na No Daa! Purin wants to show Tart-chan the candy shop!" Purin yelled happily dragging him the opposite way Nobutoshi went.

"Arg! Dammit! Get off of me! Arg! Nobutoshi you bastard get back here and help me!" Tart yelled helplessly.

Puin gasped. "Potty Mouth Na No Daaa!" She yelled hitting his head with a karate chop.

"Don't hit me you bi-"

Bonk. "I said stop it already dammit!" He yelled pulling free of Purin's grasp. Purin bonked him on the head again and he set off running. "Stop it damn brat!" He yelled as Purin ran after him laughing.

Retasu looked up at Ryou who was watching the two running around. She blushed when he looked down at her. "Wanna go get some coffee at the bookstore?"

"O-okay!" Retasu said smiling. They walked off leaving Purin and Tart's antics to themselves.

------

"Urg!" Ichigo yelled at the top of her lungs. "It's all that stupid midget's fault! It's his fault I'm completely lost!" Ichigo had no idea where she was.

Elsewhere

"Achoo!" Tart stood there wiped his nose right as Purin tackled him.

"Oooh Tart-chan! Someone must be talkn' 'bout you Na Na Daa!" She yelled laughing.

Tart rolled his eyes and attempted to get the monkey off him.

Back to Ichigo

"Whoppie!" A yell came from above.

Ichigo looked up and a figure landed right next to her. A boy with long green hair and pointy ears leaned forward and pulled the surprised kitty cat into a kiss. Pushing him away Ichigo attempted to kick him but he flew up. Wait. FLEW! Ichigo stared even more surprised.

"Aww you didn't enjoy that cutie?" The figure said laughing.

"Who.. Who are you!" Ichigo screamed blushing.

"Kish the names. Thanks for the kiss." He blew her a heart and disappeared into the sky.

Ichigo slumped to the ground shaking and clutched her heart. It was pounding so much. What was that about? Who was that anyways? Suddenly Masha started screeching. "Alien Alert! Kirema Anima Alert! Alien Alert! Kirema Anima Alert!"

Ichigo looked at the place in the sky the boy had been. He was the enemy? A alien? Glaring at the robot Ichigo said, "Little late don't you think?"

"Scary Ichigo! Scary Ichigo!" Masha yelled flying away from Ichigo. Then he yelled again. "Kirema Anima!"

There came a scream from around the corner and a huge tail landed right next to Ichigo. "Nyaaa!" She yelled running away from the tail.

"Transform! Transform!" Masha yelled.

Right! You go tell the others! GO!" Ichigo yelled hiding behind a house and taking out her pendent. Masha flew off as she touched the pendent to her lips.

"Mew Mew Strawberry MetamorphoSIS!"

The bright light surrounded her and she jumped on top of the house in full Mew Mew uniform. Her hair swayed in the wind along with her tail. Below was a gigantic lion. She heard three other yells below and yellow, blue, and green lights appeared behind another house. Three girls jumped up on the house next to the one Ichigo was standing on. "Good timing Mews!" She yelled over to them.

Three other figures suddenly appeared in the sky next to the lion. One seemed just like the...

"Nya!" Ichigo yelled pointing at the one in the middle. "Nya!" She yelled again taking a step back.

"What is it I- Mew Strawberry-san?" Asked Retasu looking at the middle one.

"It's It's! The guy.. THE GUY FROM BEFORE!" Ichigo yelled remembering the name. "K-Kish!"

Kish smiled and blew her a kiss. "Aww the kitty remembered my name! I'm so touched!"

The other two figures glared at Kish and rolled their eyes. "You can take care of this Kish. We have better stuff to do. Besides this can be repayment from yesterday." The taller one said disappearing in the sky.

"Awwww Pai! Come on! Hey Taruto take care of them while I convince Pai to come back." Kish disappeared as well.

Taruto floated down on top of the Kirema Lion and sighed. "Well give me the best you got." He said boredly. "That old hag probably can't hurt a fly, the tall girl looks weak, the small one looks too stupid and the blue one looks too snobby. What can a bunch of weaklings do anyways?"

Ichigo turned bright red in fury. "We'll show you stupid runt!"

"Ribboooon-"

Ichigo felt something tug on her ankle. Suddenly she was hanging upside down by a tree limb. The others were as well. The runt started cracking up. "Ha! For the Earth's saviors you guys sure are weak! I can control plants. Look how easily you guys fell into that trap!" He continued laughing and rolling around on top of the lion's head. But then there came a yell from behind the Mew Mews.

"Ribbooooon Zakuro Spear!"

A purple line wrapped around the lion and it disappeared. Into a bright light. Then a jellyfish like blob flew out of it then away. The lion, back to normal, hit the ground and went unconscious. The runt whirled around to face the new opponent.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked confused as he stared at the newest girl.

"Mew Mew Pomegrante" A purple figure said as she landed next to Ichigo.

_To be continued..._

Jem: BWUAHAHAHAHA! Go Zakuro! W00T W00T!

Taruto: --

Jem: Well I don't feel like nonsense today so my demand is 40 reviews! Now I can rest - Okies hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: Enter: Mew Mew Pomegrante

Jem: Jeezles. I have 38 reviews 0.o I am so loved And I am replying to the current reviews i haven't replied on yet! And btw sorry it's taken so long for the update. Let's just say I've been busy - Oh and Kish is helping me with the reviews!

Kish: I AM?

Jem: Yup! Actually you are going to reply all by yourself!

Kish: I AM NOT!

Jem: Yes you are -evil glare-

Kish: YES MA'AM!

**Mew of Fire**

**i love it!**

Kish: Yes who doesn't love stuff with me?

Jem: sighs Kish you're so full of yourself maybe I am gonna help you... And Thank you! I love my story too!

Kish: -- look who's talking

**mizzlilme**

**GO ZAKURA ! LoL, i love it when kish calls her kitten, i think it's so cute !**

Kish: Well Ichigo is my little kitten! It is so cute!

Jem: Yay! Zakuro fan! high five

**Kamyra**

**Hmm...not bad. I think Kisshu wouldn't let the human form stop him from being a perv and then Ichigo would hate him...but it's not bad! Geez I'm stupid. I wasn't trying to flame you right there. I'm hoping I'll see more of the other pairings soon. I'm not a huge fan of Kisshu/Ichigo and there are already a lot of stories about them...sorry for saying that since you probably like them a lot. I absolutely love the Purin/Taruto parts! KAWAII! Heh...Tart-chan...Kiyomi...XD. One of the things I liked was that you managed to keep the characters mostly in character and broke up Ichigo and Masaya without making him seem like a complete moron like they do in most stories. It's fun at first when you hate him, but when you get over hating him and get annoyed at the bashers it's just stupid...well, in my opinion. I would probably still hate him today, though, if I hadn't watched every episode of InuYasha and read all of those annoying Kikyou and Kagome basher's comments! The grammar and spelling is pretty good and that makes me happy! I hate stories with bad spelling and grammar that type like:**

**Kish:hi kitty! ur so kyute!) Something like that.**

**I'm looking foward to the next chapter so please update soon!**

Kish: No! No! I love the first part! This nimwit needs people telling her to fix something... Cause she's way to full of herself -- But what's this about not loving me? Who doesn't love me? And the reason I am being so good in human form is because I can do whatever I want in alien form without Ichigo knowing... for now... so it's fun to pretend to be so good -

Jem: -slaps Kish- Jeez I ain't full of myself! You're the one always saying that everyone loves you. -pokes Kamyra- SHE don't love ya! And thanks for the criticism! Unlike what Mr. Full of Himself says I love it when someone doesn't give me all love! It lets me know what I need to improve! and I'm glad you find my writing decent! And I'm actually surprised myself at how well my spelling has been... I mean usually I have to use spell check every other word but for some reason in this story I'm not being stupid! Funny ain't it XD

**i am no one and i stand alone**

**great!**

Kish: No! It will only be great once there is a kiss scene between me and Ichigo!

Jem: But Kish! There is one in the last chapter!

Kish: I mean one romantically!

Jem: ... And Thanks! I'm glad you think it's great!

**Blue -Niagra**

**CONTINUE! I love it, it's funny, it's good, it's put me in suspense, it's wicked, it makes me want to hug you, your good at writing, it's such a cool fic, it's great to read, you have made me make a fan club for you now, it is just aces and I LOVE IT!**

**Keep it up please !**

Kish: Okay it is people like you that make Jem so full of herself! I mean really! Her writing isn't that good!

Jem: -whacks Kish on the head- Kish! People like her give me confidence and determination to finish each chapter! -huggles Niagra- Thankies you awesome!

Kish: ...

**Cherryl**

**Retasu and Ryou I hope they will get together update soon**

Kish: Well what about me and Ichigo huh!

Jem: You guys are already together...

Kish: I want her to be with the real me though!

Jem: Oh stop complaining

**Neko Ninja**

**YAY! I LOVED BOTH CHAPTER 5 & 6 (mostly 5 cause of Ichigo & "Daisake" becoming a couple!)! PLEASE UPDATE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SOON!**

Kish: Yay! You love us! -beams proudly-

Jem: -whacks Kish again- Idjit She complementing meh not you! BAKA!

Kish: -sniffle-

**Jenny-chan**

**carn it!end of chappy 6!veryy good !write ch.7 SOON PLEASE!**

Kish: Well it's here right now isn't it? And I personally don't like the end of chapter 6. I wasn't in the end

Jem: -pushes Kish on the ground- He don't mean then! And I'm so glad you liked chapter 6! Chappy 7 is even better!

**blackdevil**

**yay, enter mew zakuro!**

**my 2nd fave mew :D**

**but kish is always going 2b my favoriet character XD**

Kish: Oh yeah! I'm your favorite character! Of course I don't blame you -poses-

Jem: -hits Kish- and you say I'm full of myself -- and Yes Zakuro is awesome - she my favvie after Kish as well -

**Mew Meiko**

**Great job! YAY ZAKURO'S FINALLY HERE! Can't wait for next chapter!**

Jem: Yes Yes! Go Zakuro! W00T! W00T!

Kish: What about me? -sniffles-

Jem: -huggles Kish- You are Kishie and you get huggles -

**blackdevil**

**yay! ichigo & kish r 2gether!**

**i was just curious is kish's hair still green?**

Kish: OF COURSE MY HAIR IS STILL GREEN!

**ILoveKisshu**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... omg this is the funiest thing i've ever read! Yay, ichigo is finally going out with Kish! Yay! giggle chuckle lol... so funny...**

Kish: Yes! Ichigo is finally going out with me -

**Cherryll**

**Thank you thats good to know You know I love that couple. I dont like Ryou Ichigo Pai Retasu.I love stories on Ryou Retasu. update update please please its very good.**

Kish: Who does like RyouxIchigos? They are horrible! HORR-I-BLE!

Jem: -nods- yup yup

**Masha**

**Update soon plz! I really love this story!**

Kish: Once again you give her too much good stuff --

**Neko Ninja**

**YAY! Kish will get Ichigo next chapter! DIE AOYAMA! DIE! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!**

Kish: YES! DIE MASAYA! DIE YOU BA-

Jem: KISH! -whacks- no cursing in the replying of the comments!

Ichigo: ... god Kish you sure do know how to get on Jem's bad side...

Kish: -rubs head and cries- I know!

Taruto: Well she loves Naruto and Ed that's for sure...

Jem: -huggling Naruto and midget Ed-

Kish: ... Why is she so nice to them? -gawk-

Chapter Seven: Enter: Mew Mew Pomegrante

"Who the hell is Mew Pomegranate!" Taruto yelled. "Pai said there were only 4 Mew Mews!" He crossed his arms poutily. "And what type of name is 'Pomegranate' anyways?" The boy yelled looking up to the wolf-girl. Yet she wasn't there anymore.

Ichigo stood upright smirking. The rest of the Mew Mews were smiling happily upright. But Mew Pomegranate wasn't there anymore.

"WAH!" Taruto yelled. "That's not fair! I just started to have some fu- UWAH!" He yelled as he was pulled downward. Bellow the little alien was the new Mew. In her hand was a cross like whip... Which was wrapped around Taruto's ankle!

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily." She said cooly while pulling him down.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled as he pulled free and teleported away.

Minto jumped next to Mew Pomegranate and sighed. "Phooy! He got away!" She then looked up at the wolf. "So whp are you Mew Pomegranate-sama?"

A bright light surrounded the wolf and she de-transformed into... ZAKURO!

The whole group stared in awe. They were silent until Purin yelled, "ZAKURO-NEECHAN IS A MEW MEW NA NO DAAAAAA!" And pulled Zakuro into a big hug.

Retasu smiled and commented quietly, "All along the final member was with us and we didn't even realize it."

Minto pushed Purin away from Zakuro and smiled. "I'm glad Zakuro-neesama is part of our group. At least we finally have someone worth my company." Minto said glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed and scratched her head. "Ummm well... We better head back to school before it gets to late and find Ryou to tell him we found our last member!"

Zakuro looked at the group and silently asked herself what she had gotten herself into. "Ryou is the one that started the whole thing am I correct?" Zakuro asked the group, guessing they probably didn't know much about what was going on themselves.

"I am. And I would have never guessed that the famous Zakuro would be the final member of Tokyo Mew Mew." A males voice said behind everyone.

Ichigo twirled around and glared at the blonde behind her. "I think this is the first time I've met you Zakuro." He said with a small bow to Zakuro. "I am guessing you want to filled in on everything?" Zakuro nodded and opened her mouth.

BONG BONG BONG!

"Hee Hee! Purin thinks Zakuro-neechan sounds like the bell at school!" Purin said with a giggle.

Ichigo, Retasu, and Minto burst out laughing then realized it WAS the bell to the school! "WAAAAH! We're gonna be locked out if we get to the school to late!" Ichigo yelled running off.

"I can't be locked out of the school with a vulgar girl like you!" Minto yelled back chasing after Ichigo.

Retasu bowed to Ryou and Zakuro. "I will see you two later, Ryou-san, Zakuro-san." And the tall girl ran off with the other two.

Purin watched them run off and zoomed ahead. "PURIN WILL BEAT YOU THERE NA NO DAAAA!" She yelled running out of sight.

And then there were two...

"How did you get ahold of a pendant?" Ryou asked walking next to Zakuro.

"I have a careless roommate." Zakuro said simply.

Ryou sighed and shook his head. He would have to bother Ichigo about that later. "So then you must know a lot already."

Zakuro nodded. And was about to ask a question when the final warning bell went off.

Ryou sighed and started off in a jog, Zakuro followed him and sighed as well. There is always tomorrow, she assured herself.

----

Ahh lunch time. The time during school hours that you could do whatever you want without the teacher breathing down your neck. Ichigo looked at her, what was once a small group, and laughed. Daisuke's brothers had joined the lunch group when Daisuke joined and lunch had always been a promising source of entertainment from then on. Yet then Ryou decided he would eat lunch with them. Which was when Ichigo decided lunch was a double edged sword.

"Ey. My little koneko you gonna finish your lunch or shall I?" Daisuke asked giving Ichigo an innocent look.

The cat girl laughed. "Go ahead I'm full."

Daisuke smiled and happily took her food.

"It's quiet." A voice said by the tree. Everyone looked over to Zakuro.

"What do you mean, neesama?" Minto asked looking around at the group.

"It has been quiet all day... It feels like someone is missing." Retasu adding looking at the group again.

"Hey! You're right nerd! It does feel like someone is missing." Tart said bluntly.

Nobutoshi spoke up. "The little blonde brat isn't here today."

Everyone stared at him.

"That's right! It was to quiet! I can;t believe I didn't notice that brat wasn't here! Hey nerd where is the brat? Your her roommate right?"

Retasu thought for a moment then finally said, "She usually is long gone by the time I am up, which is actually pretty early, but today she was still in bed when I woke up. I just suspected that she wanted to sleep in today. I didn't realize she wasn't at breakfast for some reason. I'm sorry." She added looking down.

Ryou shrugged. "It's fine. Doesn't matter anyways. She probably just has a cold."

Ichigo smiled. "Hey why don't we go visit her after school!"

Daisuke shrugged. "Okay hey Tart you wanna skip 5 period to get a gift for her?"

Ichigo whacked Daisuke's head. "Don't skip class." She said sighing.

"Aww! But koneko! You know I hate math! And besides! You know it takes the old hag all class to go over homework! I won't be missed!"

Ichigo sighed and shook her head. "I can't stop you." Daisuke smiled and hugged her. "You know me to well koneko! So Tart-chan what about it?"

Tart scowled. "Why would I want to visit her in the first place?"

Minto sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because it would cheer her up thats why."

Sighing, he shrugged. "What the hell. I don't feel like going to science today anyways. Okay I'll go with you."

Daisuke smiled. "Okay then! It's set! We all go visit the brat today!

_To be continued..._

End of Chapter Seven_  
_

Jem: BWUHAHAHAHA! TarutoxPurin fluffiness next chappy! YAY! They defiantly are one of teh bestest couples.

Taruto: I still can't believe you made me so weak to run off like that!

Purin: -laughs- You would do that you know it Na No Da!

Taruto: -pouts- No I wouldn't

Purin: -pats Taruto's head- It's okay Purin still loves you Na no Daa!

Taruto: -falls over- WHAT?

Purin: -hysterical laugh- Got you Na No Daaa!

Jem: Ahh young love. XD And 5 more reviews until next chappy. Hopefully I will be quicker to updating next time. XD


End file.
